


Injury Loves Company

by ChubbyBunny28



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Injury, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubbyBunny28/pseuds/ChubbyBunny28
Summary: Blyke somehow gets back into his dorm and John is faced with taking responsibility for his actions.





	1. Chapter 1

With hovering fingers slowly trailing down Blyke’s skin, John almost lost himself in it. When was the last time he’s touched someone and didn’t hurt them?

Blyke released a breath he’s been holding onto.

“John, the bandages?”

“Ah, right.” John was giving Blyke a hand with changing bandages, which was only right because, well, John _was_ the reason for all of Blyke’s injuries.

In truth, Blyke was starting to become a tad bit more tolerable from where the two started, and so John felt it was a bit harsh to blast holes into almost all of his limbs, with his own power nonetheless. He felt only a little bit of guilt though, considering that Blyke was still functioning even after that, so it couldn’t have been all that bad. And Blyke was such a pretentious asshole anyway, and he had it coming to him.

“Ah-”  A sharp gasp leaves Blyke’s mouth, and it catches John’s attention. The bandage on Blyke’s wrist was slowly coming off, and John was probably starting to become less and less intricate with his handiwork.

John solemnly stares at Blyke’s squinted eyes, looking for a signal to continue. Blyke decisively nods at John, then attempts to cover his face with his free hand, afterward regretting that decision as he gasps in pain again and drops his hand.

“Idiot should’ve just stayed in the infirmary,” John mutters under his breath, and Blyke is caught off-guard.

“Jus- Ow- Shut- up.”

John nods and continues with his work, and in the meanwhile, Blyke bites his lower lip in pain.

“Oh god, I’m such a terrible king. This’s so dumb. I can’t even win against a joke.”

_Joke? Is he talking about me? Wait- Blyke, a king? Didn’t Cecile say something about this?_

“I can’t be king like this. Shit, Arlo’s gonna fucking kill me. Whatever- fuck it. It doesn’t even matter anyway.”

_Arlo? What does he have to do with any of this-_

“He’s just too good. You know, the Joker and I should really trade places. He’ll be a powerful king for Wellston and I’ll be the joke. I mean, Arlo’s gonna be happy with that, with the hierarchy that he worked so hard to build. What the hell, god, I’m so damn pathetic”

_Oh, just more hierarchy bullshit from Arlo, of course._

“The shittiest part of this is how I can’t even beat him, no matter what I did. He can copy powers and amplify them, what the hell? He can copy more than one too. To hell with him being king, tch he should be the damn ace!”

_..._

“But still, it’s so dumb. I shouldn’t be king next year. I don’t deserve to be king and Arlo knows it, it would be stupid to have such a weak-ass king with the hierarchy shit.”

_You weren’t weak dumbass, you were just unlucky enough to meet me._

“Huh?”

Blyke turns to look at John.

_Shit, did I say that out loud?_

“Shit, was I talking out loud?”

_Hah._


	2. Chapter 2

_Why is this guy so damn annoying?_

No one answers John's question as he walks out of his room. It was the middle of the night, and John regretably opened his eyes to loud noises of breaking glass echoing through their once quiet dorm room.

As John rounds the corner, he sees Blyke absentmindedly picking up pieces of glass from the floor.

Even as John kneels down to help Blyke, his absentminded focus remains unbroken. The broken glass starts to pile up, making soft sounds of pitter patter as they stack up all the way through.

From the looks of it, Blyke was trying to get a glass cup and failed miserably. Judging by the container, it is probably to take some pills, for the pain maybe.

_Is he even awake?_

A pained groan leaves Blyke's lips as he slowly stands to get a broom. John watches as Blyke successfully completes the task and starts casually sweeping the glass under the fridge.

_What the hell?_

"Hey, you do know that's glass, right?" 

Blyke nods solemly, then jolts awake. 

"Oh fuck- Hey, John, how's it going?"

As Blyke's hands rubbed his eyes, John couldn't help but smirk.

 **"** Fine. I've been fine."

"That's good. In fact, I'm glad."

Blyke sweeps the last of the broken glass under the fridge and gently pats John's cheek as he passes by him.

"Alright John, I'm going to call it a night."

Yawning, Blyke makes his way into his room.

_I guess some people really lose it when they're defeated. Good. The royals will fall, and this hierarchy will be over with._

John finds his hand running through where Blyke had patted him. When he pulls away, he finds his hands slightly bloodstained. Not because he beat someone bloody, but because of-

_The idiot injured himself when picking up the stupid glass._

John slowly walks to Blyke's room to see that Blyke's face had been stained red all over, similarly from his own hands.

_God, what the hell? He didn't notice me walking in, didn't notice the glass pricking his goddamn fingers, jeez- What is he on?_

Blyke's resting peacefully in his bed at least and John gets out the alcoholic wipes and band-aids. As John starts dabbing Blyke's cuts with the wipes, he hears soft whines from his victim.

_Why is this fool the next king? He's whining so damn much-_

Squinting his eyes, Blyke's hands start to glow red, and John moves cautiously, but that's the extent of it.

"John-" 

Brown eyes dart to a certain muttering idiot. 

"Let me use the goddamn bathroom already- Your fuckin hair sucks anyway-"

_What a loser. Why am I even- God, I can be sneaking into Sera's room right now or something._

John stops treating Blyke momentarily in thought.

_Nothing would be gained by treating this damn loser, but on the other hand I guess it's the least I can do. But fuck- this is so damn tedious-_

"Everyone hates your gel hair," Blyke continues to mutter, "But that's not the point- I just wanna go take a shower without being late to school for once, c'mon John."

_Alright I'm gonna leave this los-_

The moment John's hands leave Blyke's, he finds the same hands clinging on to his own, weakly interwining fingers and fingertips.

_Oh c'mon, really?_

Blyke's hand is still glowing red, but it doesn't matter as John keeps mending the cuts.

_The shit I put up with._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyeyeyyyyyy


	3. Chapter 3

Next morning, Blyke wakes up to a headache.

_I knew I should've taken one pill._

Brief flashes of last night goes through Blyke's head as he looks at the band-aids on his hands.

_This is probably John's doing. I should thank him._

Standing up slowly, Blyke feels his body crying for more rest, but he ignores it.

_I have pain-killers, it'll be fine. Besides, I need to be there if the Joker decides to attack again._

Teeth clenching his lower lip, Blyke manages to painstakingly put on his uniform. He washes his face in the bathroom, that John's thankfully not in, and meets said John in the living room.

"Hey, thanks for- this." Blyke puts his band-aided hands up, and John nods.

_Ah, so he did do it. What a weirdly nice guy._

Blyke walks over to the kitchen and reaches for the cereal, on an inconveniently high cabinet, and John is hit with deja vu.

_Damn, I knew I should've lowered these._

John walks over to Blyke, suprisingly fast, and prepares Blyke's breakfast, equally as fast before plopping back down on the couch.

"Uh- thanks."

Blyke picks up his spoon, and drops it right after with a quiet clang, flinching at the jolt of pain from his hand.

_Oh fuck- this is gonna be hard._

By the time Blyke reaches for the spoon, John has already picked it up, gotten a spoonful of cereal, and was offering it to Blyke.

Both stared at each other with blank looks, until the thought of  _'wait a minute, what the fuck?_ ' hits them hard.

Blyke opens his mouth to talk as John sharply faces the other way, covering his mouth, presumably embarrassed.

"I don't need babying." Blyke says sternly as he grabs the spoon, just to drop it again.

_Oh my god._

Elbows on the table, hands running through his hair, Blyke is undeniably at a loss.

"John this is the last thing, I promise. Can you get my pills? It's-"

"Yeah, I got it."

John cruises through the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water and the pills, opening the container and letting 2 drop to the table.

"Just one. I don't want to make the same mistake again."

Blyke continues, noticing the look on John's face.

"I took 2 last night because I was hurting really bad."

John reads the pill's labels and content, then gives Blyke a tired look, with the essence of both 'what are you, stupid?' and 'I'm so done with your bullshit'.

"Two? This is really strong y'know."

"Yeah, well, now I do know."

The red head downs the pill easily, without water.

_I would've just dropped it anyway._

"Blyke, we never talk about this ever again. Deal?"

"Talk about what?"

"Good. Now let's shake on it."

John extends his hand and Blyke accepts, body flinching at the sudden pain.

 

**Author's Note:**

> John: How'd you even get here stupit
> 
> Blyke: I walked
> 
> John: What kind of fuckery is this
> 
> \-----
> 
> Not sure if and where I would even continue but damn I wanted it bad so I wrote it


End file.
